1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gyro sensor and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, angular velocity sensors (gyro sensors) that detect angular velocity have been developed using, for example, a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0100930 discloses a gyro sensor including a sensor mass connected to a driving mass via a torsion spring and a detecting electrode arranged spaced apart from the sensor mass. The sensor mass can perform rotary motion about an axis of rotation defined by the torsion spring. The gyro sensor can detect angular velocity based on a change in capacitance between the sensor mass and the detecting electrode.
In the gyro sensor, however, the size of a gap between the sensor mass and the detecting electrode is hardly changed in the vicinity of the axis of rotation, so that detection sensitivity is low.